Clothing securing devices allow two pieces of clothing to adhere to each other. Clothing securing devices can allow a proper fit to be obtained. Some clothing securing devices comprise a plurality of adhesive tape portions connected to each other by a rigid plastic connector. The rigid plastic connector can be formed of polyvinyl chloride (PVC). The rigid adhesive devices do not conform to stretch fabrics. In addition, PVC based clothing securing devices are bulky and not transparent, and thus are visible and unsightly. Other clothing securing devices comprise adhesive tapes with a notch cut into a length side of the tape, to allow the tape to be positioned around a button. An example of an other clothing securing device comprising a shirt closure strip 10, adhesive portions 12 a notch 16 formed along the length side 18, with a plastic connecting portion 14 without adhesive is illustrated in FIG. 1.